Ojamajo Crazy
by tamaruchan
Summary: Una continuación de Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan con nuevos personajes
1. Chapter 1

Ojamajo Doremi Crazy

_Introducción_

?¿?: Perara paron pororina paro

Señor A: que pasa?

Señor B: eh, aquí hay un error

Señor A: que? Pero yo creía, bueno da igual

?¿?: Hehehe

Capitulo 1 Un comienzo difícil

Mundo humano

Una chica de unos 13 años con el pelo largo de color rojo sujeto en dos moños y con una mochila que llevaba una placa donde ponía instituto Misora iba subiendo una larga cuesta hacia lo que seria el comienzo de una nueva vida para ella

Doremi: ya llegue, pero estoy muy sola

?¿?: Hola Doremi

Se le acerco una chica de la misma edat que ella con el cabello largo y pelirrojo, ojos marrones y con ropa compuesta por diferentes tonos de verde

Doremi: Kayoko eres tú? Si que has cambiado

Kayoko: lo único que he hecho es dejarme crecer el cabello es que mis padres me dijeron que iría mejor con el pelo largo

Doremi: te queda muy bien, así impresionaras a tu novio

Kayoko: O//O Rino no es mi novio

Doremi: yo no he dicho nunca que fuera Rino ¡te pille! XD

Kayoko: O//O es igual, que suerte tu también vas al instituto Misora, ¿no?

Doremi: Si, ojala vayamos a la misma clase

Kayoko: si, espero que no sean muy estrictos, bueno, que suerte que de momento no tengamos uniformes

Doremi: mi madre me dijo de que hubo un buen lío con ese tema y que como mínimo tardaran dos semanas en traer nuestros nuevos uniformes, mientras que nos los compran y todo, un mes sin faldillas y todos esos malditos lazos

?¿?: Pues, a mi me gustan mas los uniformes son tan guapos

Doremi y Kayoko: O.O

?¿?: oh, perdonad me he metido en vuestra conversa

Doremi: no es eso, tu no tenias que ir al instituto femenino Karen como Hazuki

Kayoko: no me digas que al final vas a venir a este Ijuin

Ijuin: bueno, si, es que ayer me llamaron a ultima hora diciéndome que hubo un error con tres plazas y que no podemos entrar al instituto Karen, como nos han llamado a ultima hora me han podido meter en el instituto Misora, mi padre esta indignado con lo sucedido, pero yo en el fondo estoy feliz porque me daba pena separarme de todos mis antiguos compañeros

Doremi: y las otras dos plazas erróneas de quien eran

Ijuin: no lo se tu lo dices por Hazuki, ¿ no?

Doremi: si, bueno la echare de menos, igual que a las otras

Kayoko e Ijuin: Doremi

* * *

Colegio de primaria Misora, salón 3B

Nishizawa: kyaaaaaa, buenos días queridos alumnos soy vuestra nueva profesora, la sensei Nishizawa

Todos: bu…buenos días

Erika: que profesora nos ha tocado

Poppu: mmmhh, que decías estaba distraída

La chica en cuestión rondaba los 8 años, era normal de estatura con el pelo rosado recogido en dos coletas parecidas a alas y aun le quedaba cabello suelto que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, iba vestida con un camisón azul y con una minifaldilla rosa.

Erika: últimamente estas muy distraída, hahaha, te estas volviendo loca por envidia de que mi belleza te este superando

Poppu: cállate (lo que pasa es que estoy preocupada por Doremi, últimamente ha estado muy triste)

Nishizawa: bueno chicos, os presento a vuestro nuevo compañero de clase, adelante Shiro

El chico que acababa de entrar tenia el cabello desordenado de color negro igual que sus ojos, pero estos tirando mas a negro azabache, iba vestido con una camiseta roja y unos tejanos azul marino, lo que mas sorprendía de su vestimenta era un pendiente que llevaba en la oreja derecha

Nishizawa: pues anda Shiro preséntate

Shiro: bueno, me llamo Shiro Kuroyami, cuando era apenas un bebe abandone Japón y tuve que ir a España por trabajo de mi padre, aunque siempre hablábamos japonés en casa para no olvidarnos de el idioma soy muy principiante en esto de escribir japonés, el japonés lo llevo un poco mal aunque se me dan bien las mates, la educación física y el ingles aunque por lo que he visto en este cole no hacemos, bueno y que mas decir es un gusto conocerlos

Todo el mundo comenzó a flipar y a hablar sobre este alumno nuevo como si fuera la séptima maravilla del mundo por el simple hecho de que venia de España, nuestra nueva

Profesora no me ha dado muy buena impresión de momento la verdad ¬.¬) parece que le ha dicho mientras todos hablaban que se sacara el pendiente, es probable que donde vivía antes no estuviera prohibido llevarlo pero en Japón si, al principio se ha mostrado

un poco enfadado pero al final ha cedido y se lo ha quitado, la profe le ha dicho que se siente a mi lado, a mi no me importa pero…

Poppu: ese niño…

Erika: que te pasa ahora

Poppu: es que estoy casi segura de haber visto a ese niño antes

Shiro: buenos días monadas

Erika: hola, mira esta de aquí dice que te recuerda de algo, creo que se ha enamorado de ti XD

Poppu: ¬.¬# no digas tonterías

Shiro:…..

Pero este no les escuchaba ya que estaba mirando algo por la ventana, Erika y yo (un poco cotillas por cierto) nos pusimos a mirar por la ventana y abajo había una chica sentada en un árbol de cerezo que jamás habíamos visto.

Era más pequeña que nosotras llevaba el pelo azul cielo, piel blanca y unos extraños ojos dorados, iba vestida con una camiseta roja como Shiro y unos pantalones blancos apretados, esa chica era una clara muestra de diferencia de colores

Erika: que es tu novia

Shiro: es mi hermana

Poppu: ¿tú hermana?, si no se te parece en nada

Shiro: ahora debería estar haciendo su primer día de primero de primaria, no tiene remedio esta cría mucho jugar y poco estudiar

Esta última frase la había dicho con un tono de resignación más que de enfado, pero esa cara que puso, si, ahora estoy segura a este chico lo he visto antes

* * *

Kayoko: Doremi pero no te alegras

Doremi:……..(demasiado sorprendida para hablar)

Ijuin: creo que esta en estado de shock

Hazuki: yo también me quede así cuando vi a Hana

Hana: mama

Doremi: ¿qu…que hacéis las dos aquí?

Hazuki: pues yo Doremi lo mismo que Ijuin y, bueno, a Hana me la acabo de encontrar y me he quedado paralizada, antes de poder preguntarle algo has pasado tu por mi lado y se ha abalanzado sobre ti

Hana: bueno, es una larga historia pero ahora no importa porque estoy otra vez contigo

Doremi: como que no importa, ¿y tu mandato?, ¿y que haces tan grande otra vez?

Kayoko: ¿mandato?

Ijuin: grande otra vez

Doremi: O.o bueno, esto, pero que tonta soy no, hahahaha (no puedo hablar sobre este tema delante de Ijuin y Kayoko)

Kotake: es que, pase los años que pasen vas a continuar igual de burra Doremi

Doremi: Kotakeeeeee, vas a seguir molestándome este año también (tanto creer que voy ha estar sola y ahora el problema es que hay demasiada compañía, si es que soy la chica de instituto guapa mas desgraciada del mundoTT)

Hana: ah, Ijuin, Kayoko, Kotake, Kimura cuanto tiempo sin veros

Hazuki: yo creía que Kotake y Kimura irían al instituto de deportes

Doremi: es verdad, no me extrañaría que no os hubieran aceptado

Kimura: ca…cállate O/O

Kotake: eso no os importa O/O

Hana: Doremi dio en el clavo ¬.¬

Todas: hahahaha

Doremi: bueno, ahora nos disculpáis un momento a Hasuki, Hana y a mi, id al insti vosotros, ya os alcanzaremos

Se van a un rincón apartado

Doremi: Hana, pero se puede saber que haces aquí

Hana: es una larga historia, hahaha

Hazuki: yo como te he dicho Doremi, estoy por lo mismo que Ijuin, pero Hana, ¿estará segura aquí ahora que es reina?

Hana: tranquila, Mahopon me ha dicho que me enviara a cuatro guardaespaldas mientras este aquí

Doremi: es igual, tú tienes tus obligaciones como reina, has de volver a Mahoukai

Hana: no quiero., además que estoy aquí precisamente por trabajo de reina

Doremi: ¿que trabajo?

Hana: secreto, hora de irse al insti, wiiiii

Se va corriendo al cole

Doremi: Muy sospechoso no nos quiere decir nada

Hasuki: bueno, ahora vayamos al insti porque si llegamos tarde nos va a poner una falta el primer día, además tengo ganas de conocer a los nuevos compañeros

Doremi: tienes razón, pero, aunque Hana esconda algo estoy feliz de que hayáis vuelto Hana y tu, es…estoy tan feliz

Hazuki: Doremi estas llorando

Doremi: e…es que es…toy tan feliz, creía que eta vez es…estaría so…so…la

Hazuki:N…no, no digas eso qu…que me po…dre a a llorar yo también

Doremi y Hasuki: buaaaah llorando de felicidad y de paso montando el espectáculo

Reika: vaya, ya están montando el espectáculo, me lo esperaba de Harukaze pero no me imaginaba que Fujiwara caiera tan bajo

Doremi: vaya, vaya, veo que eres una de las alumnas que no han sido admitidas que mala suerte

Hazuki: etto, Doremi

Doremi miro alrededor y en un momento su cara se puso de un color rojo que hacia juego con su pelo, todos los alumnos de cursos superiores se habían quedando mirando el espectáculo que estaban montando

Doremi: etto, vámonos O\\\O

Hasuki: si, será lo mejor que vergüenza O\\\O

Ya en clase

Salón 1 A

Doremi: Hasuki y Hana van al B, me he vuelto a quedar sola, que se le va a hacer T.T

Kayoko: hola Doremi

Doremi: Kayoko, por suerte hay alguien que me ara compañía

Kayoko: que suerte vamos a la misma clase, por cierto ¿de que estabais hablando antes Hasuki, Hana y tu?

Doremi: de nada importante, por cierto, o soy yo o la clase no ha cambiado nada

Kayoko: vienen alumnos nuevos, como casi todos íbamos al mismo colegio solo se presentaran delante de todos los que vienen da otro colegio

Anna: chicos sentaros que empezamos la clase

Todo el mundo se pone en un sitio dejando a 4 pupitres libres

Anna: bueno, soy vuestra nueva tutora y me llamo Anna Sato, a partir de hoy os daré clase, espero que nos llevemos muy bien

Todos: siiiiiiii

Anna: bueno, os voy a presentar a cuatro nuevos alumnos, adelante pasad

El primer alumno nuevo era una chica con el pelo negro sujeto con una coleta, llevaba una camiseta de color lila y unos pantalones de color negro

Keiko: hola, me llamo Keiko Ayumi, vengo desde Francia por el programa de intercambió de alumnos, me gusta la música y grabar con mi cámara de video y mi sueño es ser directora de cine y dirigir una película, espero que nos llevemos bien

Kayoko: parece buena chica

Doremi: increíble viene de Francia

Anna: bueno ahora que pase el siguiente alumno

El siguiente alumno no necesita mucha descripción porque para sorpresa era…

Todos: el loco de Nara

Doremi: O.O no me lo puedo creer, un momento, si el esta aquí eso significa que el Xox

Fujio: hola me llamo Fujio Kashikoi, acabo de venir a vivir a Misora, y por eso he venido a este instituto, mis aficiones son tocar instrumentos, principalmente el violín y la trompeta, y yo no soy un loco de Nara, por favor no me comparéis con mis amigos yo soy un chico responsable y amable

Pensamiento de todos: pero si tu eres quien la liaste mas con la pelea contra Yada

Masaru: bueno, pasemos al siguiente no quiero escuchar mas a este que me hace perder tiempo o.o#

Fujio: caramba pero si es el amigo de Hasuki como te va o.o#

Intercambió de miradas asesinas

Doremi: que suerte que Hasuki vaya a la otra clase

Anna: bueno, que pase el siguiente alumno

Entra una chica de pelo de color negro igual que sus ojos, pero estos tirando mas a negro azabache, tenia una camiseta negra con unos pantalones tejanos negros, era mas bien de estatura baja

Sakura: hola me llamo Sakura Kuroyami y…

No pudo continuar porque la mayoría de la clase se quedo paralizada, a esa chica la mayoría la conocíamos muy bien, fue compañera nuestra en la guardería, se llevaba muy bien con todos sobretodo con los chicos, aunque con quien hablaba mas era conmigo, con Hasuki, con Marina, con Kotake, con Kimura y con el antiguo trío SOS,

recuerdo que un día de repente tuvo que marcharse a España, lo que llore ese día.

Todo el mundo se puso a hablar con ella sin hacer caso a las advertencias de la profe para que se callaran

Kayoko: quien es Doremi

Doremi. Una chica que iba con nosotros a la guardería, una de las mejores amigas que he tenido

Anna. Bueno, como veo que casi todos te conocen ve a sentarte hay mismo

La chica se iba a sentar al lado mió

Doremi: eh…

Sakura: hola Doremi

Doremi: te acuerdas de mí

Sakura: claro, no creo que haya otra persona en el mundo que lleve ese peinado

Doremi: me alegro de volverte a ver

Sakura: yo también

Anna: bueno, vamos a pasar a vuestro siguiente compañero, si no recuerdo mal un amigo de Fujio

Doremi: no puede ser, no será…O\\\O

En la clase entro otro chico, efectivamente era un miembro de los Flat4

Tooru: buenas

Doremi: eehhhh

Tooru: bueno soy Tooru Kounna y…

Mientras que este explicaba

Doremi: Fujio, donde esta Akatsuki

Fujio: en la clase de al lado

Doremi: noooooo

Anna: algún problema Harukaze

Doremi: no ninguno

* * *

En el colegio Misora

Poppu: claro, tu eres Shiro, cuando éramos pequeños solíamos jugar juntos

Shiro: si, mi hermana era muy amiga de la tuya y mas de una vez fui a jugar a tu casa porque mi hermana siempre iba a visitar a la tuya, para aquel entonces éramos bebes

Poppu: si, me ha sorprendido mucho que tengas hermana

Shiro: bueno, en realidad no somos hermanos de sangre, ella es adoptada, además de que es una bruja

Poppu: así que es adoptada, un momento, como que una bruja O.O

* * *

En el recreo del instituto Misora

Hazuki: Sakura, cuanto tiempo

Kotake: te he echado mucho de menos

Kimura: recuerdo que eras muy buena en los deportes que tal si te apuntas al equipo de fútbol

Sakura: de eso hace ya mucho tiempo no creo que sea tan buena como dices

Sagawa: genial ahora que no esta Hazuki en nuestra clase se nos hacían muy cutres nuestras representaciones

Oota: pero ahora que estas tu alguien se reirá de nuestros chistes

Suguiyama: y de los míos

Doremi: es verdad que Sakura se reía de vuestros chistes, por cierto, ahora que Ken y Oota van juntos y Sagawa, Suguiyama y Sato están en la clase de al lado que harán

Sagawa: lo estamos pensando

Doremi. No me digáis que vais a volver a cambiar

Akatsuki: Doremi

Doremi: Akatsukiiiiii

Kotake: mfff

Lion: Como va Doremi

Doremi: hola Lion

Lion: donde esta Aiko

Doremi: ha vuelto a Osaka con su familia

Lion: en…entonces se puede saber que hago yo aquí

Alrededor de Lion se forma un aura negra y empieza a sonar una canción triste

Hana: yo creía que tenías que protegerme

Doremi: protegerte, oye Hana, no me digas que ellos son tus cuatro protectores

Hana: siiiiiiiiiii

Doremi: yo de ti no me fiaría de estos, excepto de Akatsuki

Kotake: ese chico no vale nada abre los ojos tontaremi

Akatsuki: caramba el niño molesto, veo que no has aprendido a respetar a tus superiores

Kotake: vaya, ahora este se considera un príncipe

Se miran de manera odiosa y salen chispas como hacen Masaru y Lion

Doremi: y yo que pensé que este año seria aburrido

Sakura: claro, es que sin la magia se vuelve todo más aburrido

Sakura lo dijo en un tono bajo pero lo suficiente alto para que lo oyera Doremi, esta se quedo de piedra ya que no se esperaba que su amiga supiera lo de la magia

Hana: cuando lleguemos a la nueva tienda mágica te lo explicare

Doremi: ¿nueva?

Sakura: aunque, ahora ya no se puede llamar tienda

Doremi: eehhhhhhh

* * *

Poppu: ¿nueva tienda mágica?

Shiro: aunque ahora no es una tienda

Poppu: y tu como sabes de su existencia

Shiro: es muy largo de explicar, de momento vayamos a la secreto Maho que he dicho a mi hermana que estaríamos hay después de clase

Poppu: secreto

Shiro: así cuando la veas te sorprenderás más, además, me encanta hacer sorpresas a la gente

Poppu: ya no me acordaba de lo retorcido que eras, por cierto tu hermana esta metida en todo esto también

Shiro: si, y Tamaru también, a que si

De repente sale una chica detrás de Shiro, esta chica la reconocía de antes, era la hermana pequeña de Shiro, ahora que la veía de cerca era aun mas guapa de lo que se veía desde la ventana de clase, parece que Tamaru era su nombre

Tamaru: siiii, hermanito grande

Shiro: que Tamaru, haciendo campana el primer día de clase XD

Tamaru: es que Tamaru se aburre XD

Shiro: te entiendo es un rollo esto de venir al cole, pero mañana tienes que venir que sino llamaran a casa y mama te dará una bronca de campeonato

Tamaru: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Poppu: os habríais de tomar mas enserio las cosas del cole

Shiro: vamos a la secreto Maho Tamaru

Tamaru: siiii, Tamaru quiere ver de que es la Maho

Poppu: o sea que ella también esta metida en todo esto, y además por si fuera poco ella tampoco sabe de que va la tienda

Shiro: vamooooos

Tamaru: siiiiiiiii

Poppu: esperadme, no tengáis tanta prisa, esa chica de hay es muy infantil, no se porque me recuerda mucho a Hana

Mientras que estos se iban, ajenos a lo que el futuro les deparaba, una silueta les vigilaba desde lejos

¿?¿?¿?: Así que esa es Tamaru, creo que nos vamos a divertir un poco, será divertido ver cuando aguantan, ¿serán capaces de detener lo que se avecina o la oscuridad les engullira?, estoy impaciente para saber cual será el resultado de todo esto

* * *

Próximo capitulo

Shiro: vamos gandules todos a trabajar hora de abrir la secreto Maho

Doremi: alguien me puede explicar de que va todo esto

Sakura: ahora no que si no el secreto perderá la gracia

Tamaru: y si se revelan los secretos no tiene gracia

En el próximo capitulo de Crazy haremos revelaciones, no os lo perdáis, El valor del silencio


	2. Extra capitulo 1

Extra capitulo 1 Friends

Una chica caminaba por las calles, se acababa de marchar de su nuevo instituto, no le gustaba mucho su nuevo insti porque estudiaban mucho y practicaban poco deporte, además, para ella ese uniforme era demasiado cursi, pero se había de conformar ya que no había encontrado otro insti para ir por la zona, además, este estaba situado en buen lugar porque estaba al lado de donde trabajaba una de las personas mas importantes para ella, una persona que no estaba dispuesta a perder otra vez. Nunca renunciaría a estar con las personas que mas apreciaba ahora que estas estaban juntas, otra vez, aunque para ello tuvo que renunciar a estar con otras personas que quería y a un poder que seguramente no volvería a tener. Caminaba por las calles de Osaka sin saber a donde ir en ese momento hasta que una voz muy conocida le despertó de sus pensamientos en los que ahora había desaparecido un poco el dolor que llevaba desde su infancia.

Anrima: Hola Aiko

Aiko: Harima, cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿que ahora vives en Osaka?

Anrima: si, aunque por lo que parece tu no vas al mismo instituto que yo, yo voy al instituto Teitan \1\, y a juzgar por tu uniforme vas al instituto Agnam \2\

Aiko: si voy al instituto Agnam

Anrima era un antiguo compañero antes de que me fuera a vivir a Misora, yo tenía la costumbre de llamarle Anrima aunque su verdadero nombre era Kenji Harima, por un malentendido hace dos años irrumpió mi clase \3\

Aiko: bueno, me tengo que ir en ese edificio trabaja mi madre voy a verla

Anrima: espera, te apunto mi dirección y mi número de teléfono

Aiko: de acuerdo déjame un boli que te apunto el mió

Anrima: OK, llámame ¿eh?

Aiko: de acuerdo adiós

Anrima: adiós

Entro en el edificio donde trabaja mi madre, mi madre trabaja en una residencia de ancianos donde cuida de mi abuelo, ahora me he acostumbrado otra vez a esta vida aunque al principio me costaba un poco volver a esta vida porque me acordaba de mi amarga infancia en la que si no fuera por mis amigas de Misora, talvez nunca hubiera podido ser feliz como lo soy ahora

Madre de Aiko: Hola Aiko, ¿como te ha ido tu primer día de cole?

Aiko: bien, me estoy volviendo a acostumbrar a esta vida muy rápido

Madre de Aiko: me alegro mucho, debes echar de menos a tus amigas

Aiko: no tanto como piensas, cada día me llama alguna de ellas y conversamos durante mucho rato

Madre de Aiko: ahora entiendo porque hemos recibido una factura tan alta de teléfono

Aiko: hehehehe, es que se nos pasa el tiempo volando en el teléfono

Madre de Aiko: a si, y ya la han traído del taller

Aiko: en serio, gracias llevo una semana esperando a que me la trajeran

Madre de Aiko: si que te gusta esta armónica

Aiko: es mi tesoro, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces

Abuelo: señora Seno, puede venir un momento

Mama de Aiko: ya va, bueno Aiko te dejo

Aiko: de acuerdo

Ya la volvía a tener otra vez en mis manos, mi mayor tesoro, con esto hice magia, ah, ahora me acabo de acordar de una cosa

1 hora después

Volvía a estar en ese lugar, en la playa donde vine una vez a Osaka junto a Doremi y Hasuki, era un lugar tranquilo y un lugar perfecto para tocar una melodía que me enseñaron, hace tan poco tiempo que la aprendí, me acuerdo perfectamente de su letra, no solo es una canción, es una melodía donde se expresan muchos sentimientos, la compuso un de mis mejores amigas, una melodía preciosa una melodía llamada Friends \4\

¿?¿?¿?: Hola, eres Aiko Seno

Aiko: ¿y tu quien eres?

¿?¿?¿?:Tranquila no te haré nada, al contrario quiero que seamos amigas

Aiko: que es lo que quieres

¿?¿?¿?: Quiero que me enseñes esa melodía es muy bonita

No se de donde pero esa chica saco de repente una flauta, con mucho gusto empecé ha enseñarle la canción, aunque era una flauta normal y corriente de las que se utilizan en el colegio, la melodía que hacia con ese instrumento era preciosa, nunca antes había visto que alguien tocara tan bien la flauta

Aiko: increíble tocas muy bien

¿?¿?¿?: Gracias, es que practico mucho

Aiko: ¿como te llamas?

¿?¿?¿?: Mi nombre es…

Fin del capitulo extra

\1\ instituto de la seria Meitantei Conan, el nombre es tantei con las silabas al revés, Meitantei significa detective en japonés

\2\ Agnam es Manga al revés

\3Para mas información ver el capitulo 10 de la OVA de Ojamajo Doremi llamada Naisho

\4\ melodía escrita por Hasuki y interpretada por todas las Ojamajo al final de Doremi Dokkan


	3. El valor del silencio

Ojamajo Doremi Crazy

_Introducción_

Señor1: que son todos estos folletos

Mujer1: vienen del cielo

Rasrasrasrasrasrasras

Shiro: venid a la secreto Maho abrimos la semana que viene

Doremi: que hace hay arriba con un helicóptero

Hazuki: I de donde ha sacado el helicóptero

Poppu: como quiere que venga la gente a la secreto si no sabemos lo que es

Mujer2: secreto parece interesante

Hombre2: ¿iremos a que si?

Poppu: no me lo puedo creer

Capitulo 2 El valor del silencio

Shiro: vamos Tamaru ya falta poco

Tamaru: secreto, secreto

Shiro: namas cal doblar esta esquina y... oh no, no hay secreto nos lo han robado

Tamaru: no sabía que los humanos pudiesen robar secretos tan rápido

Poppu: que no veis que os habéis equivocado es al otro lado, eh, pero si es Doremi

* * *

Doremi: mirad es Poppu

Sakura: y también están Shiro y Tamaru con ellos

Doremi: ese es Shiro, no lo reconocía a crecido mucho

Shiro: es que ya son muchos años tontaremi uno se hace viejito

Doremi: quien es tontaremi, además, como has llegado hasta aquí tan rápido

Sakura: Shiro es muy buen atleta

Hana: vámonos todos juntos que os quiero enseñar la interrogante Maho

Hazuki: ahora se llama interrogante

Shiro: pero que dices Hana secreto queda mejor que interrogante

Hana: eso es lo que dices tú

Shiro y Tamaru: secreto

Hana: interrogante

Shiro y Tamaru: secr…

Doremi: basta ya, y quien es esta niña

Sakura: cuando lleguemos a lo que sea Maho te lo explico

Shiro y Tamaru: secr…

Hana: interrog…

Sakura, Poppu, Doremi, Hazuki y FLAT4: bastaaaaaaaaaaaa

En acabar esta tonta discusión, llegaron al lugar donde antes se situaba la tienda Maho, esta se veía mas grande que la ultima vez, el interior se veía mas grande y ahora este llevaba un jardín el doble de grande, lo poco que se veía de dentro eran un montón de cajas que seguramente tenia el material que necesitábamos

Hazuki: como es que esta todo desordenado ni siquiera tiene cartel donde ponga lo que es esto

Shiro: no esperabas que me pusiera a trabajar esta navidad solo para darte una sorpresa y ahorrarte trabajo

Doremi: tu nunca cambias, y esto que es

Akatsuki: pues ahora os lo diré, esss…

Tamaru: dilo ya Tamaru se impacienta

Akatsuki: es un sitio donde servimos bebidas y comidas y un sitio donde se leen y compran libros

Todos: ¿y eso que es? O.o#

Fujio: lo que ha querido decir es que es una cafetería, librería y biblioteca

Sakura: es un sitio donde además de poder leer libros, se pueden comprar y además te puedes tomar un café o un pastel si los lees

Hana: Sakura fue la que propuso hacer este negocio

Shiro: las personas pagan dinero para hacerse el carné de esta biblioteca, y los que no lo tienen han de ir a la librería y pagar el libro y si manchas el libro mientras lo lees con un trozo de pastel lo pagas, es un negocio perfecto

Poppu: el caso es sacar dinero

Doremi: entonces esto se llama la biblioteca librería cafetería Maho, un poco largo no?

Shiro: en realidad es la calibi Maho, es una abreviación

Hazuki: entramos dentro

Entran dentro de la tienda, esta tenia la mitad de las paredes pintadas de blanco, aunque se notaba que estaba a medio pintar ya que la otra mitad aun conservaba el color de la antigua tienda mágica. Se veía todo lleno de las cajas que vimos en el exterior de la tienda, en su interior se podía ver todo tipo de libros y otros instrumentos que también estaban en la pastelería Maho

Poppu: este sitio es muy grande

Fujio: a que si, es más del doble de grande que antes porque además ahora lleva cuatro plantas

Shiro: pues es hora de aclarar cosas

Shiro fue directamente a unas cajas que habían apartadas a la entrada de la tienda y de hay empezó a sacar sillas con ayuda de Tamaru y una mesa y pidió que nos sentáramos

Akatsuki: bueno, ahora os contaremos todo lo que pasa, por donde empezamos

Doremi: nos podríais explicar porque Shiro y Sakura saben hacer magia

Shiro: todo empezó un día cuando yo iba al jardín de infancia y Sakura a tercero de primaria, nuestros padres decidieron adoptar a un hijo por que yo quería un hermano pequeño, y así fue como en un sitio de adopción adoptaron a Tamaru

Tamaru: es que Tamaru no tiene ni papa ni mama

Sakura: y como Tamaru era bruja nosotros nos transformemos en aprendices

Shiro: y un día lleguemos a convertir-nos en brujos

Sakura: pero nos quitaron los poderes

Doremi: ¿porque?

Shiro se va a un rincón de la tienda y se le empieza a formar un aura negra

Shiro: porq...porque, soy un desgraciado, no merezco vivir, todo es culpa miá, no quer...

Sakura: como veis es mejor no hablar de este tema delante de Shiro, lo mejor seria pasar a la siguiente pregunta

Doremi: esta bien, ¿y porque Hana esta aquí?

Hana: necesitó buscar unos documentos muy importantes en el mundo humano por eso he montado una librería porque estaba segura de que eso me ayudaría

Fujio: y queremos que volváis a ser aprendices

Doremi:¿lo rechacemos recuerdas?

Hana: no cal ser brujas para hacer magia, solo cal estas muñequeras

Las muñequeras estaban compuestas por 7 estrellas de colores que eran el blanco, el rojo, el azul, el verde, el naranja, el lila y el negro

Hana: con esto se puede hacer magia sin ser brujas

Sakura: solo cal que aprietes el botón rojo para transformarte y el verde para que te salga la vara

Doremi: pues lo voy a intentar

Doremi pulsa el botón rojo y se transforma

Doremi: me gusta mucho este traje

Sakura: ahora todos nuestros trajes son diferentes, cada uno se adapta a la persona que lo usa

Hazuki:prueba de hacer algun conjuro

Doremi pulsa el botón verde y le sale una vara circular muy parecida a las que usaban en Sharp para rescatar a Hana

Pilika Pirilala Poporina Pepeluto

Que aparezca un bistec (y dale con el bistec)

De repente aparece un bistec

I ahora a comer

Shiro: esto es para mí

Shiro aparece con un traje compuesto de negro pero aun así no muy formal con pequeños adornos de color rojo y blanco y de pantalones tejanos negros

Doremi: ¿donde te llevas mi bistec?

Shiro: voy a servir-lo a la mesa a la que corresponda

Doremi: devuélveme-lo TT

Sakura: ese es el traje de trabajo que se consigue picando el botón azul

Todos: vamos a probar-lo

Todos picaron el botón (incluso los FLAT4) y aparecieron unos trajes igual a los de Shiro a los chicos, pero los pequeños adornos que para Shiro eran rojos habían cambiado de color apareciendo así los colores naranja para Fujio, amarillo para Lion, lila para Akatsuki y azul para Tooru.

Para las chicas les apareció uno igual al de motto y el color de Sakura era lila, el de Poppu rojo y el de Hana amarillo

Doremi: pero si son igual al de la pastelería

Hana: vendemos pasteles es lo mismo

Akatsuki: hemos elegido nosotros los uniformes

Shiro: y si no te gusta el color en esta caja hay mas

Había una caja con bastantes uniformes de diferentes colores

Hasuki: ¿como es que tenemos tantos uniformes?

Shiro: hay que aprovechar la mano de obra barata

Sakura: Shiro y los FLAT4 pensaron que alguien nos podría ayudar en la tienda

Tooru: las fans que haré en el mundo del espectáculo me querrán ayudar

Lion: vendrá gente a ayudar para de paso aprender mi secreto para triunfar en todos los deportes

Akatsuki: vendrán las chicas que querrán ser mis novias para verme

Fujio: vendrá gente para que la entreviste

Shiro: los de vuestra clase parecen excesivamente buenos por lo tanto son fáciles de convencer para que trabajen

Doremi, Hasuki y Poppu: ¿como podéis ser tan aprovechados?

Hana: Hana intento detener-los

Tamaru: Tamaru cree que hombres= a idotas

Sakura: sin comentarios, ¡aaaaah! Shiro llegamos tarde nos hemos de ir

Hana: Hana también va

Sakura coge a Shiro y a Tamaru de la mano y se van de la tienda seguidos por Hana

Doremi: ¿a donde irán?

En el aeropuerto

Sakura: adiós papa que te vaya bien en el extranjero

Shiro: tráeme un regalito

Tamaru: pero que sea de los caros ¿vale?

Papa de S y S: adiós que os vaya bien y Tamaru, Shiro os he dicho que no seáis tan aprovechados

Tamaru y Shiro: OK

Su padre sube al avión y este se va rumbo a Inglaterra

Sakura: Hana ¿porque has insistido tanto en venir?

Hana: porque quería ver los aviones tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ellos

Shiro: ¿buenos recuerdos?

Hana: si, por un suceso que pasó hace un año

Flash back

Doremi: VUELA

Hana: VUELA

Kotake: VUELA

Ken y Suguiyama: VUELA

Sora Miyamae: allá va

Seki: ¡niños parad!

Broooom

Hana: el avión se ha caído, tal vez no hay suficiente con desear algo para que se cumpla

¿?¿?¿?: Ves como los deseos y sueños solo son una invención para que la gente crea que esta vida tiene sentido

Hana: ……..

Fin del flash back

Sakura: por cierto ¿le dirás a la Doremi lo que te pasó?

Hana: no, tú tampoco le digas nada por favor

Sakura: vale, si alguien se lo ha de decir eres

Shiro: ¿porque no se lo quieres decir?

Hana: porque he aprendido una cosa

Sakura: ¿el que?

Hana: he aprendido que es el valor del silencio

Shiro: ¿el valor del silencio?

Tamaru: Tamaru no entiende de qué estáis hablando

Hana: ¡es igual! Vamos a la tienda Maho hemos de ayudar a los demás que al final van ha hacer todo ellos

Shiro: no es una mala idea ¿y si tardamos un poco mas en ir porque el avión casualmente se ha ido mas tarde?

Sakura: ¿propones que les dejemos plantados? No seas tan cruel solo nos tomaremos un helado antes de ir a la cafetería para hacer tiempo XD

Tamaru: Tamaru estar de acuerdo con Sakura XD

Hana: Hana también XD

Shiro: pero vamos despacio que no hay prisa XD

Todas: OK

Mientras tanto en la cafetería Maho

Porin poreon parei paro

Que todo el contenido de la caja salga

Paru pecon paren plano

Que todo el contenido de las cajas se limpie

Prince pran polin pare

Que todo se ponga en su sitio

Ponpu puba pilo pater

Que las cajas se guarden

Flat4: estamos agotados

Hasuki: ¿como podéis estar agotados?

Poppu: si lo habéis hecho todo con magia

La puerta de la cafetería se abre

Hana: buenos días ya estamos aquí

Sakura: ¿que les pasa a los Flat4? O.O

Doremi: que están cansados y no sabemos el porque

Shiro: eso será porque han utilizado mucha magia, con este brazalete se puede hacer mucha magia sin que se gaste como lo otro que habéis tenido…

Sakura: pero si hacéis mucha magia os cansáis incluso según que conjuro hagáis os podéis desmayar según el nivel de brazalete que tengáis

Doremi, Poppu y Hazuki: ¡nos lo podríais haber dicho antes!

Poppu: ¿no sabían nada los FLAT4?

Fujio: no nos dijeron nada es que nos enteremos de todo esto ayer

Sakura: se nos olvido decir-lo lo siento

Hazuki: pero me ha sorprendido ¿los FLAT4 también tienen palabras mágicas?

Shiro: en realidad no cal palabras mágicas antes podías haber hecho el bistec sin decir esas cosas raras

Lion: es que creímos que así quedaría más chulo

Poppu: pues pensaos unas palabras mejor porque las que habéis dicho quedan fatal

Akatsuki: es que se nos acaban de ocurrir ahora mismo

Doremi: se nota

Shiro: hemos de seguir ordenando

Sakura eso que aun queda más de la mitad

FLAT4: ¿aun? no puede ser!

Hana: para mi que nos cansaremos menos haciéndolo sin magia

FLAT4: VES COMO SOMOS LS CHICOS GUAPOS MAS DESGRACIADOS DEL MUNDO

Doremi: me han plagiado mi frase

Tamaru: ¡a trabajar!

Sakura: mejor me ahorro los comentarios

Hana: todo esto es muy divertido

Tamaru: si, todo esto me trae recuerdos

Hana: que recuerdos

Tamaru: no lo voy a decir

Hana: ¿porque no?

Tamaru: tu misma lo has dicho

Hana: ¿eh?

Tamaru. El valor del silencio

Hana: ¿Cómo?

Tamaru: y este valor tiene mas importancia de lo que crees

Hana: ¿que has querido decir?

Tamaru: has hecho bien en no decir-lo

Sakura: Tamaru ¿me ayudas por favor?

Tamaru: siiiii

Hazuki: ahora que lo pienso ¿que les habrá pasado a Majorika y a las hadas?

Sakura: de eso nos han de informar

Poppu: ¿quien nos ha de informar?

Akatsuki: las brujas, supongo que nos enviaran a alguien que nos explicara lo que hemos de hacer de ahora en adelante

Tooru: espero que nos lo digan pronto

Shiro: hey venid que visto el aspecto de la biblioteca lo mejor de todo es que empecemos por hay

Todos: OK

Todos se van a la parte de arriba excepto Hana que aun sigue pensando en lo que le ha dicho Tamaru y Doremi que decidió no subir porque…

Doremi: Hana…

Hana: ¿Qué?

Doremi: dímelo

Hana: ¿decirte el que?

Doremi: lo que te preocupa

Hana: a mi no me preocupa nada Doremi

Doremi: todas las personas tienen secretos y a mi no me importa el porque estas aquí y que has venido ha hacer mientras estés bien, pero veo que hay algo que te preocupa

Hana: tranquila Doremi pero no me preocupa nada excepto…

Doremi: excepto el que

Hana: bueno…me preocupa que… ya no hagan los Patrol Ranger

Doremi se cae de culo

Doremi. Tranquila lo siguen haciendo en la tele

Hana: genial pues ya no me preocupa nada, voy arriba a ayudar a los demás

Hana se va subiendo las escaleras

Doremi: si que estas preocupada y lo se porque soy tu madre, ¿ porque no confias en mi?, o tal vez actúas así porque no puede decirlo

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

En unos pasadizos iba caminando una chica de cabellos castaños y cortos con un vestido negro y transparente que dejaba ver los pantalones cortos y el top que llevaba debajo de la ropa también de color negro, igual que sus ropas siendo lo único blanco que llevaba un corazón de plata con una cadena negra del collar que llevaba, además la chica parecía joven porque aparentaba unos 16 años.

Los pasadizos eran oscuros con pequeños dibujos en las paredes y la única luz que había salía de unas llamas azules hechas por algún conjuro, tenían el mismo aspecto que el subterráneo del castillo aunque son dos lugares distintos

Llega a una gran puerta

¿¿?¿: Contraseña

Chica misteriosa: Instituto Misora

La puerta se abre y llega a una gran sala

Personaje misterioso: veo que has venido ¿como van los preparativos Anaya?

Anaya: bien he hecho lo que tu me has dicho

Personaje misterioso: ¿o sea que ya tienes listos los uniformes?

Anaya: si, con esos uniformes podremos vigilar a los alumnos del instituto Misora, así podremos encontrar a la persona que estamos buscando, también he hecho que los sospechosos que querían ir a otros institutos vayan al Misora

Personaje misterioso: perfecto así podemos tener a todos los sospechosos en un mismo sitio

Anaya: pero hay un problema hay algunas personas con poderes mágicos en el instituto, entre ellos el príncipe de los brujos y la reina de las brujas

Personaje misterioso: ¿problema? Al contrario creo que eso nos será de utilidad

Anaya. Los uniformes se empezaran a llevar la semana que viene

Personaje misterioso: por lo tanto la semana que viene es cuando empieza el infierno para esos chicos

Anaya: exactamente, le mantendré informado señor, a por cierto nos acaban de informar de un suceso que le interesara mucho, ha pasado que….

Mientras tanto en la cafetería Maho

Shiro: no idiota eso va ahí

Tooru: no és culpa mía es este desastre

Akatsuki: cuidado en como te diriges a mi que soy el príncipe

Fujio: lo siento o gran príncipe (con sarcasmo)

Akatsuki: eso esta mejor

Lion: ¿tan tonto eres que no sabes lo que es un sarcasmo?

Akatsuki: ¿sarcasmo?, ¿que és eso?

Fujio: que suerte que ahora ira al instituto porque lo lleva mal

Todas las chicas: empezamos bien

Akatsuki: ¿eso era un sarcasmo?

Shiro: vas aprendiendo

Mientras tanto en un lugar apartado

Tamaru: el valor del silencio… estas palabras nunca las olvidare

Próximo capitulo

Shiro: vamos a ver una peli

Doremi: no es momento para películas que no veis lo que nos falta para preparar la cafetería- biblioteca?

Tooru: ver como actúan los actores será un paso mas para mi sueño de ser estrella

Doremi: ¿me estáis escuchando?

En el próximo capitulo de Crazy veremos la dureza del amor, no os perdáis la enviada de la oscuridad

Poppu: me pregunto que tendrá que ver el titulo con la preview que hemos hecho


	4. Extra capitulo 2

Extra capitulo 2 We never are friends

Una vez más, después de acabar las clases fui a aquel lugar, sabia que ir solo me causaría mas dolor pero no se porque algo dentro de mi decía que lo que me paso

fue un sueño del que acababa de despertar. Pero una vez más me equivocaba…

Momoko: Majomonroe ya estoy aquí

Una vez mas me sentí como una idiota, sabia desde hace 3 años que nadie me contestaría en ese lugar, aunque tal vez, lo que no sabia es que haberla perdido era un sentimiento que cada vez dolía más

Momoko: Doremi…

Esa era otra persona que en ese momento no me podía contestar

FLASHBACK

Momoko: me vuelvo a Estados Unidos

Onpu: no es posible

Aiko: pero volverás pronto ¿no?

Momoko: no se si volveré a Japón o no, lo que es seguro es que el instituto lo haré allí

Doremi: es igual, cuando seamos brujas podremos vernos siempre que queramos

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Momoko: sin embargo yo dije…tu dijiste…no quiero ser bruja

FLASHBACK

Hana: Doremi eres una egoísta

Doremi: pues si soy una egoísta, todas os vais y me dejáis

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Momoko: como pudo decir eso, ella al menos estará en el mismo país que las otras, yo en cambio yo estoy en otro continente, la que sufre mas aquí… soy yo

Alguien entra

(a partir de aquí la conversación es en ingles)

Beth: Momoko! Sabía que estarías aquí

Momoko: Beth…

Beth: siempre que se te ve triste vienes aquí

Momoko: ¿triste? No lo que pasa es que últimamente estoy muy pensativa, tengo una idea porque no vienes a mi casa y preparamos algún dulce

Beth: OK

Cuando salieron a la calle

Beth: come on Momoko

Momoko: OK

En ese momento sentí un sonido muy peculiar, ese sonido lo hacia una chica que pasaba ese momento con su flauta, esa melodía la conocía pero…

Momoko: eeeh perdona

¿?¿?: Que?

Momoko: donde has aprendido esa melodía?

¿?¿?: Me lo ha enseñado una amiga

Momoko: Que amiga?

¿?¿?: Una que tu no conoces

Momoko: eh? Bueno.. y como se llama?

¿?¿?: We never are friends( nosotros nunca seremos amigos)

Momoko: que dices?

Beth: Momoko con quien hablas?

Momoko: con la chica que hay aq… ¿eh?

Donde antes estaba esa chica no había nadie

Momoko: donde esta esa chica?

Beth: que chica? Yo no he visto a ninguna chica

Momoko: entonces…UN FANTASMAAAAA

Momoko se va corriendo

Beth: pero que le pasa? Momoko espera!

Mientras tanto en la tienda MAHO

¿?¿?: Te gusta esta canción?

¿¿?¿?¿:…..….

¿?¿?: No puedes hablar?, bueno no me extraña después de todo aun no he encontrado aquello que te pertenece, pero tranquila no falta mucho

¿¿?¿?¿:……..

¿?¿?: Tranquila ahora volveremos al mundo de las brujas, hay tienes a una persona importante no? Tu querida hermana

¿¿?¿?¿:…….

¿?¿?:Aunque creo que aquí también tienes a una persona importante no? Majomonroe?

Majomonroe: Momoko…

¿?¿?: Quieres verla?

Majomonroe: Momoko…

¿?¿?: Creo que él estará contento con mi descubrimiento


	5. La enviada de la oscuridad

Ojamajo Doremi Crazy

_Introducción_

Señor: esta tampoco es la que buscamos

Señora: probemos con la siguiente

¿?¿: Salí del infierno…

Capitulo 3 La enviada de la oscuridad

Anna: por lo tanto el sin de 360 es…

Doremi: no entiendo nada

Fujio: son tan interesantes los humanos, como se les puede haber ocurrido esto

Tooru: claro, mi magia aumentara utilizando el poder de la tangente (sarcasmo)

Sakura: las mates son increíbles *.*

Doremi: mira que eres rara Sakura

A la hora del recreo

Sakura: hey Doremi, mira lo que he traído para leer

Doremi: que guaaay! *.*

Marina: que pasa?

Doremi: Sakura ha traído las crónicas de Yami

Kayoko: ostras es verdad que ahora han sacado un libro sobre Yami

Fujio: ¿Yami?

Marina: es un manga que se hizo popular en todo el mundo aunque duro solo 3 volúmenes, ahora lo han sacado en libro

Sakura: pues mi madre que trabaja de seiyu (dobladora de dibujos japoneses) me ha dicho que van a estrenar una película y que dentro de poco empiezan a grabar

Doremi: ¿que tu madre lo doblara?

Sakura: no, porque la película se hará con actores, ayer mismo acabo el casting

Kayoko: ¿y quien ara de Yami?

Sakura: Onpu Segawa

Doremi: qu..

Tooru: ¿QUE HAS DICHO?

Tooru grito tan fuerte que toda la clase se entero

Anna: ¿te pasa algo Kounna?

Tooru: no, usted perdone */*

Después de las clases

Akatsuki: ¿te ha pasado algo Tooru? Es que te hemos oído gritar

Tooru: no pasa nada

Lion: me alegro, voy a entrenar porque me he apuntado al equipo de fútbol, hoy no ire a la Maho

Akatsuki: yo tampoco he de ir al mundo de los brujos a hablar con mi padre

Fujio: yo he de ir a escribir un artículo para la revista del insti

Akatsuki: ¿trabajas en la revista del insti?

Fujio: si, soy uno de los encargados principales en el periódico, junto a Shimakura y Ayumi

Lion: menuda perdida de tiempo, nos vamos ¡Tooru adiós!

Tooru: me dejáis solo, como podéis ser tan mal amigos TT

Sakura: ¿que te pasa Tooru?

Tooru: no pasa nada, por cierto ¿me podías explicar de que trata las crónicas de Yami?

Sakura: veras…

Las crónicas de Yami

Yami es una de las dos guardianas que protegen este mundo, esta representa la oscuridad y la maldad mientras que la otra guardiana Hikari representa la luz y la bondad. Yami hace milenios vino con el propósito de destruir el mundo pero los dioses de la banda de la luz la sellaron hasta que en el segundo milenio después de Cristo Yami se escapo del sello, para que no la volvieran a capturar se disfrazo de una humana de verdad y fue a estudiar a un instituto de Tokio ya que en unas catacumbas situadas debajo de esta ciudad se encuentra otro sello que hace que este mundo exista. En este instituto fingió ser amiga de sus compañeras para pasar desapercibidas ante estas, pero hubo un pequeño problema y es que en el grupo de sus amigos se encontraba un chico llamado Light, este fue el primer chico en el cual Yami confió, a tal punto que esta diosa sin sentimientos se enamoro.

Llego el día en que Yami encontró la entrada a las catacumbas y estaba apunto de destruir el mundo cuando empezó a pensar en todos los momentos que vivió en ese instituto, como la gente se preocupaba por ella y a la vez esas personas contaban sus preocupaciones para que ella les ayudaba, como sus compañeras intentaban sacar-le una sonrisa que nunca salio de su rostro oscuro, una sonrisa que consiguió hacer aquel momento al recordar a su amado Light.

En ese momento vinieron los sirvientes de Hikari, acompañados por Light, ante la sorpresa de Yami Light le dijo:

-Ya no podrás destruir el planeta, siento decir que estas muerta ya que las galletas que te di el otro día esta llena de una pócima hecha por Hikari la reina de la luz, estas harán que poco a poco tu cuerpo se vaya consumiendo, tu tienes mas fuerza que todos nosotros juntos pero tu cuerpo se debilitaría antes de ganarnos a todos

Yami al sentir todo esto esquivo a los sirvientes y se fue a una playa, la playa donde había estado con los de su clase dos semanas antes, cuando era… feliz, si cree que esa es la palabra, por primera vez empezó a salir agua de sus ojos, esta no sabia el porque, porque ese sentimiento que hacia que te cayera agua de los ojos no lo conocía.

De repente empezó a sentir un dolor en su pecho y decidida busco y encontró a Light, esta tuvo una larga conversa con el sobre la vida y la muerte, al final Yami se acerca a el y le dice "te amo" con dificultad, antes de que Light pudiera decirle algo, Yami estaba en el suelo, muerta.

Hikari, al enterarse de lo que sucedió encerró en la prisión de los dioses a sus sirvientes, incluido Light, porque ella dijo que le pararan los pies a Yami pero que nunca la mataran, ya que las consecuencias serian desastrosas. Gracias a la muerte de Yami, la noche dejo de existir y cuando el mundo se había vuelto un caos por esto, la noche volvió, y en el mismo día en que la oscuridad volvió, Light desapareció de su prisión, algunos dicen que como la luz no puede vivir sin la oscuridad Light se transformo en el nuevo guardian en lugar de Yami, y es que sin oscuridad no hay luz, sin odio no hay amor, sin noche no hay día, sin fin no hay comienzo, sin negro no hay blanco, sin infierno no hay cielo, sin yin no hay yan, sin lágrimas no hay sonrisas, ya que los corazones son luz y oscuridad, si uno no esta el otro tampoco.

Fin de las crónicas de Yami

Tooru: ¿TT de eso va el libro?

Sakura: bueno es un resumen ya que pasan muchas cosas mas, de los tres tomos el primero explica como la sellaron y como llego al instituto, el segundo su vida en el instituto y el tercero su ultimo día de instituto y su muerte, aunque el libro explica mas cosas

Tooru: que triste y pensar que mi preciosa Onpu lo interpretara TT

Sakura: Doremi ya me ha explicado que la conocéis, hoy empieza el rodaje, mi madre trabaja en esos estudios y hoy a de doblar una serie, ¿te apetece venir?

Tooru: ¿puedo ir? *.*

Sakura: si, ven ahora a mi casa y vamos con mi madre

Tooru: TOMA YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Toda la gente se le queda mirando otra vez

Sakura */* Tooru para de gritar

Tooru: Perdón, se me va la olla */*

En el coche

Tooru: muchas gracias por dejar-me venir señora Kuroyami

Naru: llámame Naru que no me gusta lo de señora

Sakura: nos dejaran entrar a ver el rodaje?

Naru: si, el director es un gran amigo mió

Tooru: Genial! *.* veré a Onpu en directo, con razón soy el fan 1.000.000

Sakura: 1.000.000? te debió costar mucho conseguir ese carné

Tooru: con un poco de mi formula secreta (magia) conseguí lo imposible

Naru: dime Tooru, tu conoces a Onpu Segawa

Tooru: si, la conocí hace 3 años

Naru: pues has de saber una cosa, no se si es verdad o mentira pero hay un rumor por los estudios que dice que Onpu Segawa va a dejar el mundo del espectáculo

Tooru: eso es imposible! Si el sueño de Onpu es ser una estrella a nivel mundial

Sakura: si lo que dice Tooru es verdad seria muy raro, ya que esta obra le abrirá las puertas a Hollywood porque se estrenara en todo el mundo

Naru: ya te lo he dicho talvez es un rumor

Tooru: por cierto Sakura…

Sakura:¿Qué?

Tooru: ¿a que se dedica tu padre?

Sakura: es un escritor a nivel mundial de novelas de aventura, fantasía y ciencia-ficción, sabe 6 idiomas y sus libros han sido publicados en mas de 10 idiomas, es uno de los escritores mas famosos que hay y por eso viaja mucho, esta semana se la pasara en Inglaterra para presentar el nuevo libro que va a sacar llamado The war of the skies (la guerra de los cielos)

Tooru: eso explica el porque viajamos en limosina -.-u

Ya en el edificio

Naru: voy a doblar una serie, vosotros preguntad en recepción donde se graban las crónicas de Yami y decidles que vais de parte mía

Tooru y Sakura: OK

Van a recepción

Sakura: buenos días, nos puede decir donde se graban las crónicas de Yami?

Recepcionista: no podéis ir sin autorización

Sakura: vamos de parte de Naru Kuroyami

Recepcionista: entonces habéis de entrar por la puerta numero 21 del segundo piso, seguid las indicaciones

Tooru: gracias

Recepcionista: pero es mejor que esperéis 5 minutos porque a las 5 harán un descanso, así no interrumpiréis ninguna escena importante

Sakura: de acuerdo

Llegan al lugar que les había indicado y cuando pasan 5 minutos se abre la puerta del estudio

Director: bien hecho Onpu ya tengo ganas de grabar la próxima escena, haremos la mas importante de todas la del sello

Onpu: tan deprisa? Y la de el instituto y la playa?

Director: esa la grabaremos en exteriores, aun estamos buscando un colegio o instituto para grabar

Onpu: de acuerdo

Onpu sale de la multitud y se queda parada al ver a Tooru

Tooru: Onpu-chaaaaan

Onpu: no por favor TT

Tooru: he venido a ver como estabas

Onpu: ¿como es que te han dejado entrar en el estudio? ¿Has hecho magia?

Tooru: no, he entrado gracias a ella

Sakura: hola me llamo Sakura Kuroyami y soy amiga de Doremi y Hazuki

Onpu: ¡enserio! ¿Y como están?

Sakura: sobre eso te he de confesar una cosa

**Flash back**

Antes de que acabaran las clases

Doremi: Sakura…

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Doremi: te quería preguntar si Onpu puede hacer magia con nosotras

Sakura: ¿Onpu era bruja?

Doremi: si, Onpu, Aiko, Momoko, Hazuki y yo fuimos compañeras y dejemos de ser brujas porque no queríamos morir antes que toda nuestra gente querida

Sakura: te entiendo, y ahora la magia que usamos no es para ser brujas sino para ayudar a Hana en su misión que vete tu a saber que es, no se que decirte eso lo tendrías que comunicar a la doctora Yuki

Doremi: ¿ya sabes quien es en realidad? pero aunque se lo diga ella ya no es reina

Sakura: ¿ que no escuchaste lo que dijo el otro día Hana? Dijo que aunque nombrase reina a Hana esta aun es pequeña y la doctora Yuki hasta que no creciese un poco mas seria la que la cuidaría

Doremi: a si **U perdón estaba pensando en otra cosa, ¿ que tal si después vamos a visitarla?

Sakura: lo siento Doremi pero me gustaría acompañar a mi madre al trabajo

Doremi: ¿y mañana te va bien?

Sakura: mañana si

Doremi: genial pues mañana a las 6 podríamos quedar en la casa Maho

Sakura: OK

**Fin f****lash back**

Sakura: ven con nosotras mañana Onpu así tu también podrás volver a usar magia de nuevo

Onpu: mañana a las 6… no tengo nada que hacer o sea que estaré allí a la hora acordada

Sakura: genial así le diré a Doremi que invite a Aiko y a Momoko también

Onpu: dudo mucho que Momoko venga porque esta en estados unidos

Sakura: es verdad que me lo han dicho que desastre mira que soy desgraciada

Onpu: se nota que tú y Doremi sois amigas de la infancia

Sakura: ¿que has querido decir con eso?o.o#

Tooru: eh chicas que os estáis olvidando de mi

Onpu: os vais a quedar a ver la grabación?

Sakura: si

Onpu: pues id pasando al plato de grabación que yo me he de cambiar

Sakura: de acuerdo Onpu, te deseo suerte en la grabación

Onpu: gracias y adiós Sakura

Sakura: adiós

Tooru:(rodeado por un aura negra) es evidente que para ella no existo TT

Sakura: vamos Tooru deja de dramatizar hombre

Tooru: a este paso creo que lo mejor es alejarme de las chicas y…

Sakura: que si, que si pero vamonos ya

En el plato donde se graba la peli

Onpu: Salí del infierno para entrar en la luz i destruirla, fui necia para no darme cuenta de que la luz me cegaba i…

Tooru: Onpu esta estupenda

Sakura: no me imaginaba que lo hiciera tan bien

¿?¿: Sin duda es la mejor

Tooru: si a que es…un momento quien eres tu?

¿?¿: No importa mi nombre

Sakura: ehh

La chica que les estaba hablando parecía mas joven que ellos, llevaba los ojos azules y aunque llevaba el pelo recogido con una gorra roja, se le veía escapar mechones de pelo castaño claro por los lados, e iba vestida con un vestido amarillo bastante elegante que desentonaba con la gorra

¿?¿: Aunque os diga mi nombre no servirá de nada ya que el nombre nunca revelara quien soy

Tooru: pero que estas diciendo?

¿?¿?: Adiós

La chica se fue corriendo y salto por una ventana que estaba cerca cuando estábamos en un segundo piso

Tooru: SE HA TIRADOO

Sakura: SUICIDIO UN SUICIDIO

Director. Que es todo este escándalo!

Tooru: UNA CHICA SE HA TIRADO POR LA VENTANA

Director: QUE DICES?

Todo el equipo de grabación se fue a mirar por la ventana excepto los actores que se quedaron en sus puestos, Onpu estaba entre ellos mirándonos sorprendida

Cámara: aquí no hay nadie

Tooru y Sakura: ehhhhh?

Director: ¡iros fuera y dejad de hacer bromas pesadas!

Mientras tanto en otra sala de grabación

Patrol ranger rojo: cuidado comandante Blanca

Comandante blanca: no me ganaras…ugh

Director: ¡corten! Toma buena hagamos un descanso

En donde descansan los actores

¿?¿?: Karen Morino

Karen: ¿eh?

¿?¿?: Has estado genial en tu papel de comandante

Karen: gracias pero… ¿Quién eres?

¿?¿?:Me llamo Moor

Karen: que nombre tan extraño, ¿que haces aquí? ¿Quieres el autógrafo de alguien?

Moor: no quiero ningún autógrafo, sobretodo tuyo, estas demasiado triste cualquier cosa tuya estará llena de luz

Karen:¿ que quieres decir con eso?

Moor: no disimules, estas triste ya que tu padre esta muerto, además tu madre no te hace ni caso y lo único que quiere de ti es dinero, además que trabajas tanto que cada ves vas menos al instituto y por eso tus amigas cada vez te hacen menos caso

Karen: ¿pero tu como lo sabes?

Moor. Eres estupida, sufres tanto, con lo fácil que seria unir-te a nosotros, así no volverías a sufrir

Karen: ¿de que hablas? No entiendo nada

Moor: pero mira me has caído bien, por eso te ayudare

Moor se quita la gorra y se la pone a Karen

Karen:…

A fuera de los estudios

Sakura: ¿como es que no estaba abajo?

Tooru: era una chica de unos 10 años y había mucha distancia de la ventana al suelo, a la fuerza se tendría que haber hecho daño

Sakura: ¿y si era una bruja?

Tooru: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sakura: antes de conoceros hable con la reina del mundo de las brujas y esta me dijo que seguramente a partir de ahora nos pasarían muchos sucesos extraños

Tooru: dime todo lo que sepas

Sakura: ¿eh?

Tooru: sé que tu, Hana, Shiro y Tamaru sabéis algo que nosotros no sabemos y quiero que me lo digas

Sakura: vaya, eres mas listo de lo que pareces

Tooru: ¿que esperabas? Bueno me lo dices o q…aaaaah

POOOOOM

Sakura: ¿estas bien Tooru?

Mujer1: ¿que ha pasado?

Hombre1: el cartel de los estudios se ha desprendido y por poco aplasta a una persona

Tooru: q..que susto

Sakura: un poco mas y te hubiera aplastado, y si te pilla esto te produce la muerte en el acto

Hombre 2: estas…

Tooru: ¿Que ha pasado?

Toda la gente de alrededor de los chicos se había petrificado

¿?¿?: Ya os tengo

Tooru: ¿Quién anda hay?

Karen: la enviada de la oscuridad comandante black Bianca

Tooru y Sakura: como mooola *.*

Bianca llevaba todo el cuerpo cubierto por una tela negra, con un chaleco negro que llevaba un murciélago amarillo i un cinturón lila con una B dorada, el cinturón era igual que una diadema que llevaba en la cabeza adornada con dos alas de murciélagos diminutas i de su espalda salían dos alas mas caídas, además llevaba las típicas muñequeras de Hana pero en negro. Lo mas característico que llevaba era un bastón con oro murciélago y con una bola roja que parecía una bola de cristal mágica.

Tooru: ¿estarán rodando una peli?

Sakura: ¿donde están las cámaras?

Tooru: ¿saldremos en la peli?

Bianca: no, esto és la realidad

Sakura y Tooru: ¿eeh?

Bianca: bian iona naie iore

De repente aparecieron murciélagos en el cielo que se abalanzaron sobre ellos

Sakura: cuidado Tooru!

Tooru: esto no es una broma, hemos de transformar-nos

Sakura: és imposible transformar-nos, si nos paramos para vestir-nos nos pillan

Onpu: ¡Sakura, Tooru seguidme!

Sakura y Tooru siguieron a Onpu hasta que llegaron a la sala del rodaje, Onpu fue directamente a un panel de control y empezó a tocar botones, y en el mismo momento en el que los murciélagos aparecieron Onpu encendió unos focos muy potentes que hizo que los murciélagos se deslumbraran

Onpu: ¡ahora és el momento deprisa transformaros!

Sakura y Tooru: de acuerdo

Los dos se transforman gracias a las pulseras y al acabar empiezan a huir otra vez

Tooru: bueno que conjuro hacemos

Sakura: haber los murciélagos són animales nocturnos, se alimentan de bichos, frutos mamíferos pequeños, frutos y néctar según su especie

Tooru: ¿no se alimentaban de sangre?

Sakura: esos són los vampiros, un vampiro y un murciélago no són lo mismo

Tooru: ¿y si no se alimentan de sangre porque huimos de ellos?

Sakura: porque esos murciélagos no parecen muy amigables, además, hay gente que es alérgica y con una mordedura té puede matar si és así

Tooru: pero si no somos alérgicos estamos…

Onpu: menos hablar y más acabar con murciélagos

Tooru: ¿y sus principales depredadores?

Sakura: búhos, lechuzas, boas

Tooru: genial, allá va

Peruin pora perainjo par que aparezcan búhos

Una bandada de búhos aparece de repente y estos se lanzan contra los murciélagos, los murciélagos al ser tocados por los búhos se envuelven en una luz negra y en poco tiempo desaparecen

Sakura: ¿otras palabras mágicas inventadas de improviso?-.-u

Onpu: ¡muy bien Tooru!

Tooru: Onpu me admira soy tan feliz *.*

Sakura: ¡tened cuidado, seguro que ahora aparece la comandante Bianca!

Todos:….

Tooru: pues no aparece

Sakura: en las series del manga cuando derrotas a los compinches de los malos sale el jefe

Onpu: vamos afuera a mirar lo que pasa

En el exterior

Moor: ejejeje

Onpu: ¿Quién eres?

Moor. Parece que las cucarachas han ganado a la marioneta de la araña

Sakura: la chica que se tiro por la ventana

Tooru: ¡un fantasma!

Tooru se desmaya

Onpu: tooru despierta no és momento para desmayar-se, no sabia que este era igual que Hazuki y Momoko con los fantasmas

Sakura: ¿donde esta la chica de antes? Seguro que ella no ha querido hacer lo que ha hecho, tú la has manipulado

Onpu: Sakura tiene razón, yo conozco a Karen y és una buena chica que nunca intentaría hacer daño a alguien

Tooru: (se acaba de despertar) ¿en serio?

Moor: buena, mala que importa, lo que importa és la oscuridad que llevaba dentro, bueno, me la he llevado para modificar-la y hacer-la mejor marioneta, cuando la tenga lista os la devolveré para que os mate, hastíese entonces espero que vosotras también conservéis la oscuridad de vuestro interior, adiós

Desaparece envuelta en una luz negra al igual que los murciélagos, después de eso la gente se vuelve a mover

Hombre 2: …bien… ¿eh? ¿Desde cuando Onpu Segawa esta aquí?

Onpu: eh… bueno es que…

Sakura: ha estado aquí todo el rato, no se como no la ha visto antes señor si a ella también le ha estado apunto de pillar el cartel

Naru: ey chicos ya és hora de irnos

Sakura: esta bien, Onpu mañana hablaremos de lo que ha pasado hoy ¿vale?

Tooru: te quiero ver mañana en la tienda mágica a las 6, que no se te olvide

Onpu: entendido, adiós

Tooru y Sakura: adiós

Los dos suben al coche

Naru: ¿como ha ido chicos?

Tooru: bien, he visto a Onpu actuar, he hecho ejercicio y he aprendido cosas sobre los murciélagos

Naru: ¿eh?

Sakura. Es que le he hablado de ellos como lo leí hace poco en un libro

Naru: ¿ya le has estado molestando con tus historias?, siempre que te pones hablar sobre informática, animales y cultura no hay quien te haga callar

Sakura: ¡mama!

Tooru: no pasa nada señora, aunque usted no lo crea me ha sido útil

Sakura: mira ya hemos llegado a la tienda Maho

Tooru: vale pues me voy, yo me encargare de explicar-le lo ocurrido a Akatsuki y los demás

Sakura: deacuerdo, yo se lo explicare a las chicas por teléfono, adiós

Tooru: adiós

El coche arranca y se va y en ese momento se abre la puerta de la tienda mágica

¿?¿?¿?: Buenas noches

Tooru: tú eres la esclava de la reina que nunca sonríe

Majorin: soy Majorin la ayudante de la reina-.-#

Tooru: ¿para que has venido?

Majorin: las antiguas reinas del mundo de las brujas vendrán mañana a las 6 de la tarde para informaros sobre la situación actual de nuestros mundos, solo vengo a dar esa noticia, espero que se lo digas a tus compañeros

Tooru: OK

Majorin: entonces me retiro

Se va por el portal hacia el mundo de las brujas

Tooru: ha dicho que vendrá mañana a las seis, eso significa… ¡que Onpu tiene muchas posibilidades de ser aprendiz otra vez! Por fin las cosas empiezan a mejorar

Próximo capitulo

Shiro: que capitulo mas aburrido no he salido nada

Tooru: este capitulo solo ha enseñado lo que la gente quiere, o sea, YO

Hana: tranquilos que el próximo capitulo lo volveremos a protagonizar todos

Doremi: ¡Hana enciende la tele!

Akatsuki: ¿os habéis enterado de la noticia?

Lion: para no enterar-se sale en todas las revistas y en la tele

Hazuki: pero por que ha…

Poppu: y eso no és lo mas sorprendente del próximo capitulo ya que se hará una de las mayores revelaciones de la serie

En el próximo capitulo de Crazy nos llevaremos más de una sorpresa no os lo perdáis: Sin comentarios

**Ficha 1**

Nombre: Karen Morino

Edad: 12 años

Cumpleaños: 4 de marzo

Familia: madre(contable), padre(fallecido)

Profesión: estudiante/actriz

Tipo de sangre: AB

Aficiones: ir al cine

Odia: poner-se nerviosa


End file.
